Darrel Curtis
Darrel 'Darry' Curtis (born January 5, 1945; age 20) is the oldest of three brothers, and the adult of the house after his parents died. He is responsible for his younger brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. Roofing houses to pay the bills of the house, he was very strict with Pony, wanting him to be able to go to college, something he was never able to do, even with the athletic scholarship he earned. In a fit of rage, Darry once hit Ponyboy, causing him to run away into the outskirts of the town. Devastated, Darry didn't get much sleep while Pony was gone, and was overjoyed to seem him again. When Sodapop expressed his dislike over his older and younger brothers yelling at each other, Darry was surprised and very sad. The two of them agreed never to fight again. One thing Darrel can't stand, is watching his brothers suffer.He can become very frightned if his brothers are suffering. He thought Ponyboy was in bad condition after he heard about the church fire and Pony was in it. Physical Appearance Darry is said to strongly represent his father, and before his death many people mistook the two for brothers. The most startling feature about him were his eyes, which were a startling, icy blue-green. Six-foot two and broad shouldered, his muscles "...bulged like oversized baseballs." His hair is like his father's, dark brown, kicking out in the front and having a slight cowlick in the back. Unlike most greasers, he kept his hair short and clean all the time. They are the only ones pinning him down to the Greasers. Darry shows almost no emotion and is definitely a looker like his brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop. It is said in the book that Darry and his father looked a lot alike and a lot of people thought they were brothers instead of father and son. Personality Darry was very strict with Ponyboy, wanting him to grow up right and get into college. He was extremely athletic, and it is said that if it weren't for the gang, Darry could be a Soc. But in some aspects, Darry actually ''chose ''to be a grease. He had the choice to put his younger brothers in a boys' home, but he took care of them instead. That meant giving up going to college, and he never really did get over that. Like his brothers, Darry liked chocolate cake, and often let them have it for breakfast. His youngest brother, Ponyboy, said that Darry was always rough with people without meaning to be. This could be because Darry is so strong, and doesn't realize what he is doing sometimes. Like most greasers, Darry loved rumbles, and anything else that involved showing off his muscles, like playing football or roofing houses. Ponyboy observed that he fought for pride. Like his youngest brother, Darry put a lot of hype on athletics, not ever touching a cigarette as he was too proud of his athletic health. Although Darry is strong, he fears losing his brothers. Darry is a highly dangerous fighter,which the Socs hate. He is the unofficial leader of the group. When he found Ponyboy in the hospital ,he broke down and cried because he was so scared and he thought he lost Ponyboy. Losing Mom and Dad was painful enough but losing Ponyboy was seriously going to kill him. Category:characters Category:Greasers